<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>057. Moira by JjdoggieS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510652">057. Moira</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS'>JjdoggieS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts, Headcanons, &amp; Requests [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But here it is, Concerts, Diego x Vanya, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Miscommunication, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Vanya x Diego, Viego, guys this has been basically done for well over a month, idk why i didn't post it, prompt, they're both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We Met Each Other At A Concert And Really Hit It Off, You Gave Me Your Number But When I Tried To Call You The Next Day, It Wasn’t Your Number. I’m Crushed Because You Obviously Gave Me The Wrong Number On Purpose. But We Just So Happen To See Each Other At Another Concert Months Later And It Turns Out You Fucked Up When You Typed It Into My Phone And You Were Bummed Because You Thought I Blew You Off</p>
<p>Ship: Viego</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts, Headcanons, &amp; Requests [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>057. Moira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moira - Individual destiny: The will of the gods: Fate</p>
<p>(thank you webster dictionary)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Diego has never been the type of person to get hung up on someone. Especially someone that he’d only met one time. But, she was different. Vanya was different than every other girl he’d ever been with, in the best possible way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most girls that went to rock concerts, at least the ones he went to, hardly ever actually knew what bands were even playing. But Vanya. She knew more than he ever had about the bands, telling him various stories from tours and meanings about songs he hadn’t thought of before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d also told him, about how she’d always wanted to start a band, but had never been able to find the right people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the concert, unfortunately, came to an end as Diego had never had such an enjoyable time talking to someone before, he started to work up the courage to ask Vanya for her number. But before he’d asked her, Vanya pulled a marker she’d had in her bag and stuck out her hand, telling him to write his number on her hand, mentioning that her phone had died a few hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they parted ways, Vanya promising to call him the next day, once her phone was charged, Diego had been feeling pretty good about how things had gone between them. But, she never called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not the next day. Or the day after. Or a week later. Or a month. Two months. Three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego had nearly forgotten about her entirely, finally starting to move on from her, despite nothing too serious ever happening between them. That is until, there was another concert. The Cliff Edge. Vanya’s favorite band. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about canceling his ticket, not wanting to dredge up any more memories of her. Get caught up on her again. But, in the end, thankfully, he’d decided against it. Diego had ordered his ticket nearly a year in advance, he really liked them too, not his favorite, but up there, and he wanted to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was the best decision he’d ever made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about two hours of standing outside in the itchy grass, in the stupidly muggy heat, having been run into too many times and having several beers spilled onto him, barely listening to the two bands that he’d heard once or twice before opening for The Cliff Edge, someone about a half foot or so shorter than him, elbowed him, hard, into his stomach. If he hadn’t been pissed off already, he likely would’ve decked whoever had done it in their face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, when he looked at the culprit, expecting some pissy chick that was far too drunk to be in public, Diego was surprised to see a rather, and equally pissed, Vanya glaring at him. “Um, hi.” God he was lame, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Diego,” Vanya hissed at him, her glare set firmly on her face, “if you didn’t want to give me your number, you could’ve just told me. You didn’t have to give me a fake number.” Wait, what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, she turned on her heel and took one stomping step away from him before he grabbed her wrist. Thankfully, Vanya didn’t cause a scene or wrench her wrist out of his grasp, instead just let him lead her into a less crowded section of the field silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second they were practically alone, or at least out of earshot of most of the people around them, Vanya hissed at him, “What do you want Diego?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean I gave you a fake number?” he asked, because he was pretty sure he wrote his number on her hand correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya pulled her phone out of her bag, the same one she had last time, clicked on the screen a few times before whipping the screen around to show him the contact she had pulled up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not Diego</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(027)724-3156</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in an instant, Diego realized what had happened. “You typed it in wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I didn’t.” Vanya sneered back, rolling her eyes with a huff, “I checked it like, ten times. That’s what you wrote.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Diego countered, “the six is supposed to be an eight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you wrote six.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I wrote an eight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Vanya huffed, anger leaving, just leaving the residual confusion, “if you did write an eight and not a six, then how was there a six on my hand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego in turn huffed, frustration at their stupid situation growing, “Some of the ink must’ve rubbed off of your hand between the time I wrote it and you trying to call me.” He hadn’t about the marker rubbing off being a possible cause until the words fell out of his mouth, but once they did, it actually made a bit of sense. A lot of sense actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Vanya seemed to be thinking the same thing, realizing that they’d both thought the other had blown them off. When, ironically, that was the opposite of what either of them wanted. She quickly typed something on her phone, presumably correcting the accidentally incorrect number, as a blush spread across her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an attempt to save both of them from any additional, and unneeded, embarrassment, Diego, once again, took a hold of Vanya’s wrist and pulled her back into the mass of people, pushing their way towards the front of the crowd, making sure he didn’t lose hold of her. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Didn’t lose </span>
    <em>
      <span>her</span>
    </em>
    <span> again.</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few somewhat awkward moments once they reached the near front, neither moving all the much, eyes focused on the band on stage, both hesitant to make the first move. Diego felt Vanya’s fingers brush against his own as they slid into his hand, and suddenly her hand holding his was the only thing he could focus on. They only spent roughly 5 minutes pretending to watch the band, holding hands like embarrassed school children for 3 of those minutes, before Vanya pulled him with her, leading him back out of the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Vanya lead them out of the gate for the ‘outdoor stadium’ and into the parking lot. As Vanya lead them through the lot, Diego realized they were going to pass his car. So right when they were about to, Diego pulled Vanya back slightly, stopping her from continuing through the parking lot, instead lifted up her small frame and put her on the hood of his car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diego, what are you-” Vanya started, a slightly surprised yet excited look on her face, before Diego pressed another kiss to her lips, which she quickly returned. One kiss lead to two, and in less than a minute they were practically making out on top of Diego’s car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of making out, only pulling away when their lungs started to burn from a lack of air, Diego asked, “Wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where would we go?” Vanya asked, a playful smile gracing her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where ever we want.” Diego answered, lifting Vanya off the hood of the car and once her feet were on the ground he dug the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the car with a beep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya looked between Diego and the car with surprise, “Wait,” she started, “this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” Diego answered, if it weren’t for the smug look on his face, Vanya would’ve thought he was being a dick, “I wouldn’t make out on some random person’s car.” He ignored her flustered stammering in favor of sliding into the car and turning it on. The engine revving to life shook Vanya from her stammering and got her to get into the passenger seat of his car. Diego reached over and took a hold of one of her hands, pulling her attention to him, asking, “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she answered, “Ready.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot about the dumb name I made for the band. I used The Rolling Stones and made the great parody name of.....The Cliff Edge. </p>
<p>ANYWAY! I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>